Belajar Islam Yu!
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Seorang murid pertukaran pelajar dari Indonesia datang ke Seiei Gakuen. Seperti apa tanggapan siswa di sana saat mengetahui bahwa murid itu adalah seorang muslim? Lantas, bagaimana dengan Karin yang begitu tertarik pada murid itu? Special fic for Ramadhan!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **Bismillah, assalamualaikum, terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic muslim karya **Rozen91**, vea pun tertarik untuk turut menyumbang dakwah dengan jalan fanfic.. Spesial vea buat untuk menghadapi bulan suci Ramadhan.. :)

* * *

**Belajar Islam Yu!**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin ****© Koge-Donbo**

**Belajar Islam Yu! ****© Invea**

* * *

******Warning: Don't like? Don't Read!**

* * *

******.**  


******.  
**

Karin terlihat antusias menatap majalah Papaya langganannya. Terdapat banyak foto Jin Kuga di sana. Sementara Kazune nampak hanyut dalam bacaannya. Siswa-siswi kelas 2 A sepertinya menyibukkan diri sembari menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang menghabiskan waktu dengan bergosip—sebuah ciri khas wanita menurut Kazune yang agak anti dengan wanita.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Hikari-sensei, wali kelas 2 A kemudian masuk dan menyapa anak asuhannya.

"_Ohayou, mina-san_,"

"_Ohayou, sensei_,"

"Kali ini kita akan mendapatkan murid baru. Dia merupakan pindahan dari Indonesia," terang Hikari-sensei. Anak-anak kelas 2 A kemudian berbincang-bincang dengan teman yang duduk di dekatnya—memperkirakan seperti apa rupa murid baru tersebut. Hikari-sensei kemudian memberi aba-aba agar siswa tersebut memasuki kelas.

Sontak seluruh murid kelas 2 A menatapnya dengan aneh. Seorang gadis memasuki kelas mereka. Gadis itu memakai seragam seperti mereka. Namun, seragam itu tampaklah berbeda. Setiap siswi Seiei Gakuen mengenakan rok yang pendeknya di atas lutut sementara gadis itu mengenakan rok dengan warna senada namun memiliki panjang sampai menutupi mata kaki. Panjang lengan seragamnya pun menutupi sampai pergelangan tangannya. Dan yang paling menganehkan, gadis itu memakai sebuah kain yang menutupi bagian rambutnya hingga sepanjang perutnya. Semua memandangnya dengan penasaran terkecuali Kazune Kujo. Ia tak tertarik.

'_Apa gadis itu seorang biarawati?' _tanya Karin heran dalam hati.

"Teman-teman, perkenalkan, namaku Afifa Fitiya. Kalian cukup memanggilku Afifa. Aku berasal dari Indonesia, salam kenal,"

Para siswa kembali berbisik—ribut. Karin menatap perempuan itu dengan rasa penasaran. Sementara Kazune menatapnya dengan sikap waspada seolah-olah gadis itu adalah musuh yang sangat berbahaya untuknya.

"Afifa-san, kau bisa duduk di kursi paling belakang yang ada di sebelah kiri dekat jendela,"

"Terima kasih sensei,"

"Nah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin. Buka buku teks halaman 158, di sana—"

Afifa berjalan menuju mejanya. Setiap bangku yang ia lewati, setiap itu pula ia mendapat tatapan tajam dan aneh dari pemilik bangku tersebut. Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman seramah dan semanis yang ia bisa. Ini adalah ujian yang harus ia lewati. Yah, ia mengemban misi penting di sekolah itu.

.

.

"Karin, kita akan ke kantin?" tanya Miyon riang. Karin mengangguk.

"Kita ajak juga Afifa, yu," usul Karin. Miyon terlihat menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak berani ada di dekatnya," gumamnya tiba-tiba. Kening Karin berkerut penuh keheranan. Miyon merupakan tipe gadis yang mudah berkenalan dan akrab dengan banyak orang. Waktu Karin baru masuk pun, Miyon bisa langsung akrab dengannya. Tapi, kenapa ia justru menghindari murid baru yang satu ini?

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Karin heran.

"Dia seorang muslim," jawab Miyon dengan suara pelan. Karin mengernyitkan dahinya—masih belum ngeh dengan maksud yang dikatakan Miyon.

"Terus kenapa kalau dia seorang muslim?"

"Astaga, Karin! Apa kau tak pernah melihat televisi? Tentu saja karena dia itu teroris!" seru Miyon dengan suara yang ia usahakan sepelan mungkin.

"Miyon, kurasa kau berlebihan. Aku akan mencoba mendekatinya,"

Karin langsung meninggalkan Miyon dan menuju meja Afifa. Gadis berkaca mata itu terlihat tengah mengeluarkan sebuah barang seperti buku dengan sampul berwarna cokelat. Karin tidak tahu jenis apa buku itu.

"Hai," sapa Karin. Afifa tersentak. Ia kemudian menatap lembut ke arah gadis itu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Namaku Karin, Karin Hanazono. Kau boleh memanggilku Karin," lanjut Karin memperkenalkan diri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Afifa langsung menyambutnya.

"Afifa Fitiya,"

"Mau ke kantin?" ajak Karin.

"Oh tidak, terima kasih. Aku sedang shaum hari ini," jawabnya.

"Shaum? Apa itu? Rasanya ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kata itu," gumam Karin seraya mengingat-ingat. Afifa langsung tersentak.

"Astaghfirullah! Aku lupa ini bukan di Indonesia. Ng, shaum itu salah satu ibadah dalam agamaku. Pada saat kita shaum, kita tidak boleh mengerjakan hal-hal yang dapat membatalkannya dari terbit fajar sampai terbenam matahari. Nah, makan dan minum itu merupakan salah satu hal yang dapat membatalkan shaumku," terang Afifa. Karin mengangguk-angguk.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu," sahut Karin merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, kok,"

"Kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu ya,"

Afifa tersenyum. Karin kemudian pergi ke kantin menyusul Miyon yang telah terlebih dulu pergi ke sana. Afifa kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas. Kazune menatapnya hingga gadis itu hilang dari pandangannya. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali hanyut dalam buku yang ia baca.

.

.

Karin berjalan bersama Miyon—mereka baru saja dari kantin dan di tangan mereka terdapat jajanan kantin. Gadis berambut cokelat itu kemudian menyeruput sebuah jus di saat temannya—gadis berambut hijau—mengunyah vitamin C favoritnya. Mata Karin menoleh sekeliling dan kemudian ia terhenti saat menatap taman halaman samping. Miyon yang sadar bahwa sahabatnya tertinggal di belakang kemudian menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa Karin?" tanya gadis berambut hijau tosca itu. Karin kemudian menunjuk ke arah objek pengalih perhatiannya. Mata Miyon langsung terbelalak menatapnya.

"Apa yang sedang Afifa baca di sana? Ia seperti menggumamkan sesuatu," ujar Karin penasaran. Miyon dengan segera menariknya.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan berurusan dengannya," seru Miyon. Karin dengan segera memberontak dan melepaskan tangan Miyon.

"Kenapa begitu, Miyon?" tanya Karin. Miyon mulai kesal menghadapinya.

"Karin, harus berapa kali ku katakan padamu, dia itu beragama islam!" bentak Miyon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku rasa Afifa orang yang baik,"

"Tidakkah kau lihat pakaiannya yang serba tertutup? Halaman samping sekolah merupakan tempat yang ramai tapi tengok sekarang. Di tempat itu hanya ada dirinya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena semua siswa takut padanya!" seru Miyon.

"Kau terlalu paranoid, Miyon. Omong kosong dengan semua itu, apapun agamanya, ku rasa Afifa orang yang baik," bantah Karin.

"Baik, aku sudah mengingatkanmu, terserah kau saja!" seru Miyon dan ia meninggalkan Karin sendiri. Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu kemudian menghampiri Afifa yang tengah membaca dengan lantunan bak irama sebuah lagu yang merdu. Karin tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dilakukan Afifa namun hatinya terasa bergetar mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Ng, maaf mengganggu," ujar Karin. Afifa tersentak dan langsung menghentikan bacaannya, menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Karin berdiri di sana.

"Ah, ada apa Karin?" tanya Afifa.

"Ng, aku hanya berpikir mungkin kita bisa berbincang sebelum bel masuk berbunyi," jawab Karin dengan sedikit kaku. Afifa mengangguk dan menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Shodaqallahul azim..." Dia kemudian menutup bacaannya. Karin menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca tadi?" tanya Karin heran.

"Oh, aku tengah membaca Al-Qur'an," jawab Afifa dengan tenang. Karin mulai bertambah penasaran.

"Al-Qur'an? Apa itu?"

"Al-Qur'an adalah kitab suci umat Islam,"

Karin manggut-manggut.

"Ke mana temanmu yang berambut hijau tosca?" tanya Afifa tiba-tiba.

"Dia sudah kembali ke kelas," jawab Karin. Afifa membulatkan mulutnya.

"Oh ya, Afifa, apa kau tidak kegerahan mengenakan pakaian seperti itu? Apalagi sebentar lagi kan musim panas," tanya Karin heran.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku merasa sangat nyaman dengan pakaian tertutup seperti ini," jawab Afifa sembari tersenyum manis. Karin menatapnya. Wajah gadis itu tampak bercahaya dan memberikan ketenangan.

Tiba-tiba, bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang," ujar Afifa mengingatkan. Karin mengangguk setuju.

"Afifa, aku masih ingin berbincang denganmu. Bisakah kita mengobrol lagi nanti?" tanya Karin sedikit ragu. Afifa mengangguk.

"Tentu," Karin merasa lega melihat senyuman manis kembali terukir di wajah muslimah itu.

.

.

**Keep or Delete?**

**This will be Continued...  
**

**Review Please?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **Bismillah, Assalamualaikum. Afwan, niatnya ingin posting 1 chapter/hari di bulan ramadhan, tapi ternyata agenda vea di bulan ramadhan semakin bertambah saja. Ini juga baru bisa ngetik setelah beres lomba LCTAI di UPI kemarin. _Gomennasai_.

Untuk _review_, silahkan cek kotak PM nya, khusus **Rozen91** jujur saja vea ngga nyangka bisa dipertemukan lewat fanfic ini. Sejujurnya vea terinspirasi nulis fanfic bertemakan islami lewat karya-karya **Rozen91. **Jadzakallah saudaraku ;)

Zahra : Jadzakillah ukhti ^^

Karin : Maaf, vea baru bisa update sekarang ^^

Fathiyah : Jadzakillah, afwan vea kurang tahu, itu anime tentang apa ya? ^^

Guest : Thanks ^^

Virly : Makasih ^^

* * *

**Belajar Islam Yu!**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin ****© Koge-Donbo**

**Belajar Islam Yu! ****© Invea**

* * *

_This chapter special for Qois Abu Asy-Syauqi yang tengah bersama menanti hari nan suci_

* * *

_._

Karin terlihat cemas. Sedari tadi ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dikatakan guru. Pandangan matanya mungkin lurus ke depan namun pikirannya jauh melayang teringat akan obrolannya dengan Afifa di koridor.

.

.

"_Ng, Afifa, apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengunjungi rumahmu nanti sepulang sekolah?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari milutnya tanpa ia sadari sama sekali._

"_Boleh saja. Tapi, apartemenku masih berantakan. Aku baru tiba di Jepang kemarin malam," ujar Afifa. Karin mengangguk._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Sejujurnya ada banyak yang ingin ku ketahui tentangmu. Maaf kalau aku terlihat ikut campur dengan urusanmu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat penasaran dengan hidupmu," terang Karin sembari menundukkan kepala._

"_Tidak masalah kok, Karin. Aku senang kalau kau memperhatikanku,"_

_._

_._

'_Ugh, rasanya aku sangat tak sabar untuk bisa mengobrol dengan Afifa lagi. Ada beribu pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya!' _pikir Karin. Kepalanya tampak terus bergoyang sedari tadi. Sesekali pandangannya teralih kepada Afifa. Gadis berjilbab itu tampak memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius, tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kazune ataupun Miyon.

Sementara Karin, mata hijau emeraldnya terus menerus menatap jam yang terus berdetak di pergelangan tangannya.

'_Satu menit lagi,' _gumamnya pelan. Kazune yang duduk di sebelahnya menengok meja kekasihnya. Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat aktifitas kekasihnya itu.

"10, 9, 8 dan—"

Teet! Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Karin pun langsung melonjak dari kursinya.

"—Yee! Pulang!" soraknya. Tanpa memperdulikan _sensei _yang berjalan meninggalkan kelas seraya geleng-geleng kepala, Karin langsung menarik tas hitamnya. Ia kemudian menghampiri meja kekasihnya.

"Kau terlalu semangat untuk pulang, Karin. Ingat, kau—"

"Maaf Kazune, hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Afifa," sahut Karin cepat seraya memotong perkataan Kazune.

"Kau ada janji dengan siapa?" Kazune menatap heran gadis berambut cokelat itu. Namun, Karin bukannya menjawab, ia malah bergegas menghampiri Afifa yang menantinya di depan pintu kelas.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Afifa, tunggu aku!" Karin langsung meninggalkan pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan dingin. Kazune hanya bisa mengomelinya dengan kata-kata dingin seperti biasa.

.

.

"Ng, Afifa, kalau tidak salah kau berasal dari Indonesia kan? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar sedikit tentang negerimu. Kalau tidak salah, di sana ada pulau Bali kan?" tanya Karin bertubi-tubi saat mereka dalam perjalanan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Iya, pulau Bali merupakan salah satu tempat wisata yang cukup terkenal. Padahal, selain Bali, masih ada pulau lain yang jauh lebih indah. Misalnya saja pulau Lombok, pulau Belitong," terang Afifa.

"Oh ya, Afifa sendiri di Indonesia tinggal di mana? Ceritakan tentang tempat tinggalmu!" seru Karin dengan antusias.

"Di Indonesia, aku tinggal di Bandung, sebuah kota yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan Paris van Java. Aku bersekolah di SMA Al-Farisi,"

"Al-Farisi? Nama yang unik. Kau tinggal dengan siapa saja di sini?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Aku tinggal dengan beberapa temanku dari SMA Al-Farisi yang mendapat kesempatan belajar ke luar negeri,"

"Eh? Tidak bersama orang tuamu? Kau pasti merasa kesepian," komentar Karin bersimpati. Afifa menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak kok. Kan Allah selalu bersamaku. Selain itu, ummi dan abi senantiasa mencurahkan do'anya untukku. Teman-teman seperjuanganku pun rasanya sudah menjadi keluarga keduaku," seru Afifa seraya tersenyum dengan ceria. Karin menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Allah? Ummi Abi? Apa maksudnya?"

"Allah SWT adalah Tuhan kita semua. Dia-lah yang telah menciptakan seluruh alam semesta ini. Dengan izin-Nya pulalah kita dapat menghirup udara segar dengan gratis. Dengan karunia-Nya jugalah kita masih diberi kesempatan untuk dapat hidup di dunia," Afifa menjeda sejenak perkataannya. "Ummi adalah sebutanku untuk ibu sementara abi adalah sebutanku untuk ayah,"

Karin mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh ya, kau sendiri belum memperkenalkan kehidupanmu di Jepang padaku," ujar Afifa. Karin menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil. Kemudian aku tinggal bersama nenekku dan di saat SMP, aku pindah ke kota ini dan tinggal di keluarga Kujo," terang Karin. Afifa mengangguk.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk," ajak Afifa seraya membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Assalammualaikum,"

Karin mengerutkan keningnya. Hatinya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

'_Apa seperti ini orang Indonesia mengucapkan kata 'tadaima'?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

"Waalaikumussalam warohmatullah. Kau sudah pulang rupanya, Afifa," sapa seorang perempuan dengan pakaian yang tak jauh berbeda dari Afifa.

"Karin, ini salah satu temanku di SMA Al-Farisi, namanya Naila Muazara Ulfa. Kau cukup memanggilnya Naila. Naila, ini temanku di sekolah, namanya Karin Hanazono," ujar Afifa saling mengenalkan kedua temannya.

"Naila, aku ke kamar dulu ya. Rahma mana?" tanya Afifa sembari menengok ke beberapa pojok ruangan.

"Rahma sedang belanja untuk persiapan buka puasa kita nanti. Oh ya, aku mau membeli beberapa peralatan sekolah dulu ya," ujar Naila.

"Baiklah, hati-hati _ukhti_,"

"Jadzakillah. Assalamualaikum,"

"Wa'alaikummussalam warohmatullah. Nah, Karin, kita ke kamar yu," ajak Afifa seraya menarik lengan Karin. Karin hanya berjalan mengikuti. Entah kenapa ia merasa apartemen itu jauh lebih hangat dari rumah Kazune.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan mencari air minum dan makanan kecil untukmu," sahut Afifa.

"Eh, tidak perlu repot-repot," tolak Karin halus.

"Tidak apa kok,"

Hanya selang beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Afifa keluar dari kamarnya. Karin menatap sekeliling. Kamar Afifa tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin luasnya hanya setengah dari kamarnya di kediaman Kujo. Di pojok sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah ranjang kecil yang hanya bisa digunakan tidur oleh satu orang. Di pinggirnya terdapat meja kecil. Karin mendekati meja itu. Ada beberapa foto di sana. Yang satu terdapat foto Afifa di antara seorang wanita paruh baya mengenakan jilbab sederhana berwarna putih dan di samping wanita itu terdapat pria mengenakan kemeja. Sementara itu, di depan Afifa terlihat seorang anak laki-laki mengenakan pakaian serba putih.

'_Pasti ini foto keluarganya_!' tebak Karin. Ia kemudian beralih pada sebuah buku kecil dengan sampul abu-abu. Ada tulisan arab di depannya. Karin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia kemudian meraih benda itu dan membukanya. Setiap lembar berisi tulisan huruf Arab yang tidak dapat Karin mengerti. Yang gadis itu tahu hanyalah bahwa setiap huruf di buku itu memiliki warna yang bermacam-macam. Mulai dari hitam, biru, merah, hijau, dan sebagainya. Yang pasti Karin sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari semua itu.

"Maaf, Karin. Kami hanya mempunyai air mineral dan Rahma belum kembali dengan belanjaannya," terang Afifa seraya membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas air mineral. Di sampingnya terdapat botol mineral berisi 1 liter air. Kemudian beberapa buah biskuit tertera dengan rapi di atas sebuah piring yang bermotifkan bunga di pinggir-pinggirnya.

"Terima kasih, Afifa," Karin buru-buru menaruh kembali buku yang tadi dipegangnya. Sayang, Afifa melihat gerak-geriknya.

"Kau tertarik dengan itu?" tanya Afifa. Wajah Karin bersemu kemerahan.

"Maaf, Afifa. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud lancang," ujar Karin merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa kok. Yang kau pegang tadinya itu disebut Al-Qur'an," terang Afifa.

"Al-Qur'an? Berarti sama dengan yang kau baca di waktu istirahat tadi?" tanya Karin seraya mengingat peristiwa di sekolah. Afifa mengangguk.

"Afifa, maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan eng, agamamu," gumam Karin ragu-ragu.

"Agamaku?"

"Iya. Kau tahu, teman-teman di sekolah takut padamu karena kau beragama Islam. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bersikap seperti itu. Sebenarnya Islam itu agama seperti apa?"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Review Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **Bismillah, assalamualaikum sahabat, sebelumnya vea mau curcol dulu.. Karena kemarin vea ngga memperhitungkan pertanyaan Karin di detik-detik terakhir, akhirnya vea jadi kelabakan sendiri nyari referensi yang pas buat jawabannya. Vea udah coba cari dari buku-buku dan juga google tapi masih kurang enak jawabannya, akhirnya vea konsultasi sama Abu Syauqi deh, setelah diberi masukan ilmu oleh beliau, meskipun masih agak kurang enak juga (peace ka^^v) tapi akhirnya dari konsultasi itu nemu jawaban yang rada pas lah, mudah-mudahan mah cocok :D

Oh ya, karena ini fanfic kentel banget nuansa islamnya, jangan sungkan-sungkan negur vea ya kalau ada yang salah, biar nanti bisa vea perbaiki :D

* * *

Untuk mereka yang punya akun, mangga liat PM, bagi yang mereview dan ngga punya akun, berikut akan vea balas:

El : Insya Allah, do'akan semoga vea bisa terus istiqomah :D

Nisa : Insya Allah vea usahakan update secepat yang vea bisa :)

Vina : Bukan gitu, vina.. Kalau fanfic multichap yang ini mah tergantung lamanya nyari referensi dan konsultasi ;)

* * *

**Belajar Islam Yu!**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin ****© Koge-Donbo**

**Belajar Islam Yu! ****© Invea**

* * *

_Special thanks for Abu Syauqi yang udah bantuin nyari referensi, mudah-mudahan jadi amal kebaikan untukmu ^^v_

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Iya. Kau tahu, teman-teman di sekolah takut padamu karena kau beragama Islam. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bersikap seperti itu. Sebenarnya Islam itu agama seperti apa?"

"Sebenarnya, islam adalah agama yang cinta akan perdamaian," ujar Afifa. Karin kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit ragu.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa teman-teman di sekolah takut padamu? Kenapa mereka menyebut-nyebut dirimu sebagai teroris?" tanya Karin masih tidak mengerti. Afifa menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya itu hanyalah ulah dari orang-orang islam yang salah memaknai jihad yang sesungguhnya," jawab Afifa. Karin kembali mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebuah kata baru kembali menghiasi kepalanya.

"Jihad itu artinya apa?" tanya Karin heran.

"Sebenarnya, secara maknawi, jihad memiliki makna berjuang dengan sungguh-sungguh di jalan Allah [1]. Dan jihad tidak selalu harus berbentuk perang. Sebenarnya, di dalam agama Islam, kami dilarang menyerang musuh sebelum musuh menyerang," terang Afifa. Karin mengangguk takjub.

"Berarti semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman belaka?" tanya Karin kemudian dan Afifa hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Afifa, boleh aku tahu lebih dalam tentang Islam?" tanya Karin lagi, kali ini penuh dengan nada semangat. Afifa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Islam mengajarkan tentang ketauhidan,"

"Tauhid?"

"Ya. Tauhid artinya meng-Esa-kan Allah. Semua itu termaktub di dalam Al-Qur'an ini, kitab suci yang diturunkan kepada Nabi Muhammad Shalallahu 'Alaihi Wasalam,"

"Nabi Muhammad apa?" tanya Karin dengan kening berkerut. Ia cukup bingung dengan banyak kosa kata baru yang ditemuinya. Afifa kemudian tersenyum dan menuliskannya dengan huruf alfabet. Karin memandangnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Nabi artinya orang yang diutus Allah untuk menyampaikan agama Islam pada manusia," terang Afifa seraya berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tidak terlalu rumit untuk dapat dipahami Karin. Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu membuat mulutnya membentuk lingkaran.

"Nah, perintah untuk meng-Esa-kan Allah itu terdapat di dalam Al-Qur'an pada surat Al-Ikhlas ayat 1-4 yang artinya,_'Katakanlah (Muhammad),"Dialah Allah, Yang Maha Esa. Allah tempat meminta segala sesuatu. (Allah) tidak beranak dan tidak pula diperanakkan. Dan tidak ada sesuatu yang setara dengan Dia."'._"

Karin mengangguk-angguk.

"Nabi Muhammad Shalallahu 'Alaihi Wasalam pernah bersabda bahwa,'_Islam dibangun di atas 5 perkara: syahadat bahwa tidak ada Tuhan selain Allah dan bahwa Muhammad adalah Rasul-Nya, mendirikan shalat, mengeluarkan zakat, menunaikan ibadah haji dan puasa di bulan Ramadhan,'_ [2] Inilah yang kami sebut dengan rukun Islam," terang Afifa. Karin kembali mengangguk.

"Boleh aku bertanya lagi?" tanya Karin seraya mengacungkan tangannya. Afifa mengangguk.

"Kau bilang bahwa Al-Qur'an itu adalah kitab suci umat Islam bukan? Boleh aku tahu di dalamnya berisi tentang apa saja?" tanya Karin penasaran. "Aku sebenarnya penasaran karena tulisannya terdiri dari huruf-huruf yang tidak dapat aku baca,"

Afifa tersenyum sejenak. Ia kemudian mengambil Al-Qur'an berukuran sedang yang bersampul cokelat. Karin hanya memperhatikannya.

"Di dalam Al-Qur'an terdapat banyak perintah Allah dan larangan-Nya. Di sini ada tentang fiqih (tata cara beribadah), aqidah akhlak (sikap/perilaku), tauhid, sejarah, peringatan dan kabar gembira juga banyak pengetahuan dan pembelajaran lainnya. Mushaf Al-Qur'an yang kau lihat tadi memang ditulis dengan huruf Arab. Sementara yang ini, terdapat bagian terjemahnya yang menggunakan bahasa Indonesia," terang Afifa seraya menunjukkan isi dari Al-Qur'an dan terjemahannya yang berukuran sedang tersebut.

"Terjemahan? Apakah itu berarti ada terjemahan Al-Qur'an yang ditulis dengan bahasa Jepang?" tanya Karin dengan mata berbinar.

"Mudah-mudahan saja ada. Kita bisa mencarinya di toko buku," ujar Afifa lembut. Karin dengan segera menggenggam kedua tangan Afifa.

"Afifa, mau tidak kau mengantarku untuk membelinya besok?" tanya Karin dengan penuh kesungguhan. Tatapan mata hijaunya berubah serius. Afifa menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat. Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri melihat teman sekelasnya itu mulai tertarik mendalami Islam.

"Insya Allah," gumam Afifa. Karin kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Insya Allah memiliki arti jika Allah menghendaki [3]. Umat Islam diperintahkan untuk senantiasa mengatakan ini apabila hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang akan dikerjakan nanti karena kita tidak pernah tahu kapan malaikat pencabut nyawa akan mengambil nyawa kita," terang Afifa. Karin kembali mengangguk penuh dengan kekaguman.

"Ah, Afifa, aku harus pulang sekarang, maaf ya! Sudah jam 5 sore, aku takut Kazune akan mengkhawatirkanku," pamit Karin. Afifa mengangguk dan lantas mengantarkan gadis itu keluar dari apartemennya.

"Besok ajari aku tentang Islam lagi ya!" seru Karin seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Afifa.

"Iya, insya Allah!" seru Afifa.

.

.

Karin menatap langit sore sebelum memasuki kediaman Kujo. Entah kenapa ia merasa lukisan senja itu terlihat lebih indah sekarang. Karin tersenyum. Ia merasa bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan Afifa, seorang gadis menarik yang sangat berbeda.

"Tadaima," ujar Karin seraya memasuki rumah yang bagaikan istana tersebut. Kazune telah berdiri di depan pintu dan menampakkan aura membunuhnya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang, Karin?" tanyanya dengan sedikit membentak. Karin menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit kesal.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mau ke rumah Afifa dulu!" sahut Karin dengan nada tinggi.

"Dengar, Karin! Jangan terlalu dekat dengan perempuan aneh itu!" pinta Kazune. Karin menggeleng cepat.

"Afifa tidak aneh! Dia gadis yang baik, sangat baik malah. Kalian hanya tidak mau membuka hati kalian padanya! Karena itu kalian tidak bisa mengenali dia dengan baik," bantah Karin. Kazune menggeleng cepat.

"Dengar, Karin! Aku tidak mau kau sampai terbawakan oleh orang asing seperti dia. Aku ini hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," seru Kazune.

"Mengkhawatirkanku dari apa? Kazune, Afifa mungkin orang asing, tapi dia bukan orang jahat. Aku percaya itu," sahut Karin tidak mau kalah. Pandangan mereka kini bertemu. Iris hijau emerald sedamai hutan itu kini bersitegang dengan iris biru safir setenang lautan.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu karena aku sudah mengingatkanmu!" ujar Kazune mengalah.

"Tidak akan!" seru Karin cepat. Ia kemudian melewati tubuh Kazune tanpa sedikit pun menatap padanya dan langsung bergegas ke kamar. Himeka hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung—tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat dua sahabatnya itu bertengkar. Dan Kazune hanya mendecak kesal melihat tingkah laku Karin yang keras kepala.

.

.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Miyon heran mendapati Karin yang saling acuh tak acuh dengan Kazune.

"Huh, Kazune memang cowok yang menyebalkan," keluh Karin. Miyon memandangnya dengan rasa penasaran. Ya, kedua insan itu—Karin dan Kazune—memang terkenal dengan pasangan yang paling sering bertengkar namun paling cepat juga berbaikan. Dan kali ini, Miyon penasaran masalah apalagi yang timbul di antara mereka.

"Memangnya apa yang menyebabkan kalian bertengkar?" tanya Miyon penasaran.

"Itu—" Karin belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya saat melihat Afifa datang. Dan bukannya melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Miyon, gadis berambut cokelat itu dengan penuh semangat segera menghampiri Afifa. "Lain kali saja kita sambung ya Miyon. Aku mau bicara dulu sama Afifa!"

"Ohayou, Afifa-chan," sapa Karin. Miyon menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ohayou, Karin-chan,"

"Nanti pulang sekolah jadi ya, nganterin aku?" tanya Karin takut kalau-kalau gadis berjilbab itu melupakan janjinya padanya.

"Insya Allah," Dan entah mengapa, jawaban kecil dari Afifa itu membuat Karin merasa lebih tenang. Miyon memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan dengan tatapan yang sedikit kesal.

'_Kelihatannya aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan pertengkaran antara Karin dan Kazune saat ini,' _gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Review Please?**

* * *

[1] Komiqolbu Jang Emqi, Ayo Jihad! Memahami Makna Jihad dari Kaca Mata yang Luas, halaman 35

[2] (HR Muslim dan Tirmidzi), Al-Islam karya Said Hawwa, halaman 20

[3] Asbabun Nuzul, QS. Al-Kahfi : 23-24


End file.
